The invention relates to a reconditioning device for a particle-generating tube, comprising relatively resistant elements, relatively sensitive elements and consumable elements such as a gas or a gaseous mixture contained in reservoirs in order to be introduced into the tube under low pressure.
A device of this kind is used, for example in mobile or transportable neutron generators. These generators currently comprise "sealed" and "non-evacuated" neutron tubes in order to remove the restrictions as regards keeping the tubes in vacuum condition.
The term "sealed" actually refers to a customary technique used to ensure the tightness necessary for operation and antonomy of the tube and which isolates the system in a permanent manner. However, any intervention from the outside is impossible without affecting the product.
The most vulnerable element of the neutron tube is the target which is pulverized under the influence of the bombardment by the incident ion beam. Replacement of this element would enable reconditioning of the tube at the end of its service life. Such an intervention means that the tube is brought into contact with air again, causing deterioration of the gas reservoirs (deuterium and tritium) which must then also be replaced.